Something New
by KikiKikwi
Summary: Human!stuck. This is a DaveKat Fanfiction. It's pretty much about how Dave and Karkat meet and how there relationship grows. It has school life, cussing (Karkat yknow XD) and some drama. My first fanfic ever sooooo. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Karkat couldn't say he was surprised, this happened all of the time.

Around the same time every year, him and his family move to new place, due to 'reasons' that his father wouldn't tell him. It's not like he cared...he never made friends easily and liked to keep to himself.

New school, new town, and new people. It was normal. He was sure his father cared, and normally his older brother wouldn't...but at the last town he had been in a relationship, so this one was hard for him. Karkat acted like he didn't care about their feelings, but he really did, and he hated to see his brother so torn up about this...well...the past is in the past, and now he had a new school to get too.

He stood in front of a big high school, it was much bigger than any of the other schools he's been too.

"oh well..." He whispered to himself as he began to walk into the building. "I'll be long gone from this place by next year anyway..."

He made it to his first class just on time and sat down in a random seat, immediately dropping his head to the desk. He was so done with this, but he knew he would just have to suck it up.

When the teacher finally got up out of his desk, he got right to it, calling role on the first day, and apparently he made it a habit to call role alphabetically, but backwards...weird...

"Karkat Vantas...? Karkat's name was one of the fist to be called.

"I'm here..." He mumbled still with his face on his desk.

After a few names he began to drift off, not falling asleep, but not paying attention to anything. He heard a name get called but he didn't put it together in his head, all he heard was the smug voice that replied afterwards. He rose his eyebrow and lifted his head to look at the face of this person, and he didn't like what he saw.

A douch.

A complete asshole with shades on his face, indoors, at school. He gave the kid a sceptical look. The kid saw him and smirked at him. Karkat immediately turned his head and dropped it back on his desk. Damn, that kid was an asshole! The second they made eye contact he knew that he absolutely, with no doubt, hates him.

Second period went by slowly and painfully, there were a couple of strange people in there, including the teacher who literally didn't do anything and this weird kid with a skinny face and 3D glasses...weird...but he didn't seem too bad, just quiet.

Then there was third period, then fourth. This was going to last forever...

Finally he was out for lunch...at least he got a small break from all of these screaming teenagers. He normally didn't eat school food because...well who would? He figured that he would just go outside. Once he left he sat against the wall of the school in this hidden little pocket of the school.

"sweet, privacy corner...got it." He mumbled to himself.

He spent the whole lunch hour just sitting there on the concrete ground, thinking about how the rest of the day might be.

After lunch had ended and he had shoved his way through a bunch of crazy teenagers, he went to his fifth period class. This class seemed normal, the teacher was funny and the kids didn't seem like dicks, so that was a huge plus. Fast forward to sixth period, then finally seventh. When he walked into his class who did he see other then then 'him', the so called "cool kid" with his shirt shades and smug face. Karkat gave him a harsh glare and sat down. Throughout the whole period he felt the kids gaze on him more than once, which caused Karkat to growl to himself. Then the bell finally rang. End of the day. He was about to leave but an arm suddenly blocked his path from walking any further. He had to look up to see who the I person was, due to his size, and when he did he did not like what he saw.

"hey~" the "cool kid" said with a cocky face.

"my name is Dave." He smirked slightly, looking down at Karkat. "Dave Strider."


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat knew that coming to this new hell hole would be bad, but he didn't know how bad until he was face to face with this 'Strider' kid.

"What the hell do you want? Let me go." Karkat growled at the taller male as he blocked his path.

"Aw c'mon now, I just wanted to say hi." Dave said with slight smirk on his face.

"Yeah well...Strider is it? Get the hell away from me, I never wanted to say 'hi' to you, or anyone like you."

Dave smiled down at Karkat, still not moving. "But I saw you watching me this morning~ you totally wanted to say hi to me." He said, lifting an eyebrow cockily.

"Oh, I'm sorry for looking at you for not even 3 seconds, you insufferable prick, now let me go." Karkat ordered a third time, starting to loose his patients.

Dave smiled and lifted his arm, begging to walk away. "Okay, fine, whatever. But I'll have to know that I will try to talk to you again." He said as he left the room.

Karkat growled to himself slightly. 'yay, I'm totally looking forward to that...' he thought to himself sarcastically.

Once Karkat had finally gotten out of the school he began to walk home. He was never picked up because his father was at work all of the time, and he didn't even know his job, and his older brother was kind of like the mom of the house, he cleaned up, cooked, help with things etc... since he had already been through school. He had plenty of time to pick Karkat up, but his family only had one car which his father used for work.

Karkat didn't mind walking though, it was some alone time that he enjoyed to have, and we wouldn't trade it.

"Hello Karkat, would you like some lunch?" Karkat's older brother...Kankri, offered him food right as he walked through the door. He knew Karkat didn't eat at school so he usually made him lunch before he got home.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Karkat said quietly as he accepted the simple peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich. Karkat only ate strawberry jelly, maybe raspberry every once and a while.

"Do you think dad will be home early for once?" Karkat asked Kankri. Kankri thought for a moment. "Well...it would be nice, but I do not think that he would." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Karkat simply nodded, knowing that probably was the case.

Once Karkat had finished what he was given, he went upstairs to his new room. Normally he would sit on his laptop until dinner, but this time around he needed to unpack.

...

'Screw unpacking' Karkat thought to himself. He normally didn't procrastinate with this sort of thing but it was starting to get tiresome. Karkat walked across his room and rummaged through his travel bag which contained his computer, his sketch book and a small, stuffed, white crab that his mother gave him. He never knew his mother, all he knew was that she either left or died right after Kankri was born, but he didn't know which, his father didn't tell them anything...all he knew was that she left him and his brother stuffed animals. He didn't know what Kankri's was, he never told him.

Karkat brushed all of these thoughts off and went to his bed, which was the only thing set up in his room other than his dresser, and began to mess around on his computer.

Karkat spend around 10 minutes messing around before the Strider kid popped in his head for some reason, remembering what he had told him earlier, how he they would definitely talk again. Karkat growled to himself at the thought, and also at the fact that this asshole had come up into his head so easily. He thought about how the next encounter might go until he stopped thinking about it and told himself to stop with a grumble as he brushed it off and went back to whatever he was doing.

It had been around 3 hours after Karkat had embarrassed himself with thoughts of the Strider before Kankri had called Karkat to eat. Karkat sighed softly and closed his laptop and leaving his room to meet Kankri for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

((mkay, so I finally figured out how to do this XD so heres chapter 3, and I hope it's been okay so far, I know the chapters have been kind of short w anyhow, my lovelies, thank you to those who are following the story, it means a lot UuU this chapter will have Dave and Karkat just kind of...well...being themselves XD they're not going to be falling quite yet, that will be later. ANYWAY I should shut up and let you read sooooo~ please review *mwah~*))

Karkat woke up the next morning with a huge headache. This was nothing new, considering that he was stressed and angry all the time, not to mention that he would have to deal with Strider. He groaned quietly and dragged himself out of bed and to the shower. After he showered and finished getting ready, he walked down the stairs and made himself some toast with jam on it and walked out the door to walk to school. It was still summer since the school year had just started so it was warm, and Karkat was happy about that. He did love to walk to and from school but he didn't enjoy the freezing cold in the winter. He arrived at the school early, as he usually did and decided to sit in his spot outside until he had to leave. As he sat in his little pocket of the building he realized that when it got cold he might not like it out here...guess he'll just have to find a spot inside...

Around five minutes before the bell rang for school to start, Karkat collected his things and began to walk to class. He was almost there before he saw a flash of red pass him and block his path. 'don't tell me...' he thought to himself as he looked up at the face of the culprit. He completely forgot that they had 1st period together...

"What do you want, Strider?" He asked angrily, avoiding eye contact with the tall prick.

"Aw, hey! I'm glad you remembered my name." Dave said, smirking at him slight before moving closer and wrapping an arm around Karkat's shoulder. "So I have a question..." He said, leaning towards Karkat's ear.

Karkat sighed heavily and looked toward Dave, frowning. "what?" He demanded simply. "you do realize that we're going to be late to class, right?" He asked as he waited for the Strider's question.

"I was going to ask if I could possible get your number. Yknow? So I can text you~" He said cockily.

Karkat rolled his eyes. "I don't have a cellphone, jackass." He said, bouncing his leg in anxiety at the thought of being touched by this kid and being late to class on the second day.

"yknow what? Fine...I'll...give you my email address or something during 7th if you just let me go." He said, sounding more shaky than angry at this point.

Dave smirked slightly and took his arm away from Karkat and begining to walk.

"okay, fine." He said. "but I'm going to hold you to that." He smirked slightly.

Karkat sighed in relief and began to sprint to his class, barely making it in time. Karkat groaned quietly and rested his head on his backpack, which was on his desk. He was so tired of lack of sleep and everything going on around him that he just passed out right there, sleeping in class on the first day.

Karkat was awoken by the bell to leave and a few kids snickering at at him. He rolled his eyes and swung on his backpack, looking around the room. Strider was nowhere to be found...he probably ditched or left before he got up. Karkat sighed and quickly discarded the thought, going to his next class.

In second period he was forced to ground with another person for a project. There was much complaining about this since it was the second day, but all they had to do was get to know another person and fill in a worksheet about them...creepy.

Karkat got paired with the 3D glasses kid, since neither of them had a friend in that class to begin with. He later learned that his name was Sollux, and that he wore those glassed just because red and blue were his favorite colors and just because he could. Karkat had an okay conversation with the guy and decided that he was probably the least annoying person he's met so far...even though he's only met two. Sollux asked if he wanted to sit with him and his friends at lunch, but Karkat declined, saying that he was busy at lunch. Sollux nodded and they continued to talk until the end of class.

In third and fourth, they did nothing. Absolutely nothing and Karkat almost died of boredom listening to the teachers lectures about the class rules and that.

Finally. Alone time. Karkat left the building and went to his little hideout, sitting in the corner and pulling out his computer. The WiFi worked where he was because he was against the wall of the school. Another bonus of this particular spot. As he sat there on his computer he flipped his huge hood over his head. He normally did this for comfort because he never really had anyone besides Kankri to comfort him, and even then, Kankri got way to uncomfortable way to easily, so that option was completely thrown out the window.

The bell rang for the ending of lunch and the beginning of 5th period. All they did in 5th and 6th was either book work or worksheets. How fun.

Great. 7th. Karkat walked into the class completely cautious and and surprised by a hand on his back.

"Godammit, Strider, how do you keep doing that?!" He asked in surprised voice.

Dave chucked quietly. "Dunno, guess I'm just sneaky~" He said cockily. "anyways, you said you'd give me your email address, but I have something better." He pulled out a piece of paper with the word 'turntechGodhead' on it, followed by a website called 'pesterchum'.

Karkat grabbed the paper and looked at it, reading it carefully.

"what is this?" He asked, refering to the paper. Dave smiled. "it's a messaging program. Like texting, but on a computer and faster than email. You should make an account and message me." He said, smiling down at Karkat. "but you have to promise that you'll message me."

Karkat rolled his eyes and shoved the paper in his pocket. "okay fine, I promise...but don't get a big head over this Strider!" He said, walking to his seat and sitting down, leaving the tall, smirking boy.

School had finally ended and Karkat hurried out of the classroom and outside, beginning to walk home.

As usual, Kankri was waiting for him with a meal, which was just a little bit of macaroni.

After Karkat had eaten, he went upstairs and sat on his bed, pulling out his computer and the paper that Dave had given him. He went to the website and quickly set up and account. His username was 'carcinoGeneticist'. After he finshed up he opened the program to looked for 'turntechGodhead'. Once he found him he let out a deep breath and typed.

CG: HI...IT'S KARKAT...


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I'm still trying to find out the best way to do this xD on the computer i have an idea what to do but most of this is uploaded from my phone so I'm not completely sure how to do it on there w sorry about that...ANYHOW heres chapter 4, there will be mention on the beginning of something but yknow...xD romance isn't my best, so don't expect something too perfect. Please review! it will help me a lot, all criticism is welcome! even negative if its to help improve the story, but don't be rude about it xD so i'll stop rambling and let you read. Enjoy! (okay, so I'm writing this bit after i finished writing this...it does get kind of fluffily...xD)**

Karkat stared at the screen. He stared at the words he had just written and had a feeling that he might regret falling into the tall, blondes trap. He waited a few minutes, not once taking his eyes off of the screen, rereading his message over and over. When he never got a reply Karkat sighed quietly. He was about to stand up and leave before he heard his computer go off. In slight confusion he looked back at his computer to see a bright, red text.

TG: oh, hey! i didn't think that you'd actually follow through on your promise. I'm glad you did though, Karkles~

Karkat stared at the screen, reading the red text over and over before he shut his eyes tightly and growled to himself quietly.

CG: MY NAME ISNT KARKLES, DUMBASS. YOU KNOW FULL WELL WHAT MY NAME IS AND I WOULD LIKE IT TO BE USED

Karkat typed quickly, sending the message and waiting for a response. This time it came rather quickly.

TG: okay then

TG: how about

TG: ...wait for it...

TG: Karkitten

TG: cute right? it thought of it myself~

Karkat could just picture the smug smile that was definitely on the Striders face right now. He rolled his eyes and began to type his response.

CG: NO

CG: NO NO NO

CG: STRIDER, YOU ARE AN IDIOT

TG: ...

TG: i know ;)

TG: hey i have a question

TG: why do you type in all caps?

TG: caps lock key broken or something?

CG: i can type normally...

CG: BUT I CHOOSE NOT TO

CG: THE REASON BEING: SO STUPID PEOPLE WHO NEVER LISTEN ACTUALLY LISTEN

CG: see this? doesn't pop out

CG: THIS GETS THE DAMN POINT ACROSS

TG: okay, okay, cool. i get it

TG: kind of...

CG: SEE? THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT

TG: yeah, yeah sure. but hey, i have another question

TG: where are you at lunch?

TG: i've looked for you before but I never see you

Karkat read this and thought for a moment. Did he even want to tell this idiot where he went for lunch? It was his own personal spot, so he wasn't sure if he wanted anyone to even know about it.

CG: ...

CG: OKAY, FIRST OF ALL, ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS

CG: SECOND

CG: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING FOR ME?

Karkat sighed quietly and sat back, stretching a bit and liking at the screen, waiting for that annoyingly red text.

TG: just to talk to you. you can also meet some of my friends, you're new right?

TG: you should make some friends

CG: THANKS FOR THE OFFER BUT...

CG: I THINK THAT ILL BE FINE ON MY OWN

CG: ALWAYS HAVE

TG: ...

TG: just because you can doesn't mean that you should...

CG: ...

Karkat stared at the screen once again, frowning sightly. Why the hell should Dave care? Its not like they're friends of anything...

After he sat for a few seconds, he heard Kankri calling him down to eat.

CG: ... ANY WAY I HAVE TO GO, MY BROTHER IS CALLING ME ...

Karkat didn't even wait for a response before he shit the program, ending the conversation. He sighed softly before getting up, leaving his computer on his bed and going downstairs to meet Kankri.

The school bell didn't help Karkat's constant headache. He had one every morning, which sucked...a lot. He figured that it was just stress, but he didn't really care. What made things worse was the fact that 1st was math. A loud cell, and unbearable headache and a LOT of thinking every morning. yay.

Karkat was about to dump his head on his desk before someone sat in the empty desk next to him quickly and loudly. He didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"What do you want this time, Strider?" He asked, growling slightly. "One of my fingers now?" He aced sarcastically. He lifted his head to look at the taller male. To his surprise he wasn't smirking down at him like an idiot this time. He just had on a soft smile.

"I was just wondering what happened last night. You didn't even let me say a simple 'bye' before you bailed on me." Dave frowned slightly, a look of concern actually on his face. "Everything okay?" He asked quickly, rest ion his chin on his hand.

"U-um...yeah...everything is okay..." Karkat mumbled out, not sure how to react to the other side of Strider. "Nothing happened...i'm fine..." he said quickly again, looking down.

"I didn't ask if anything happened, I just asked if you were okay." Dave kept his look of concern, noticing Karkat's head drop slightly. He smiled softly and lifted Karkat's head again with his free hand so he would look at him again. "Hey...?" He pushed slightly, wanting to know what was wrong.

Karkat's eyes widened slightly. He didn't expect Dave to touch him, especially in such a sweet way... He blushed ever so slightly and mentally hit himself for it. "O-of course I'm fine!" Karkat moved his head to get it out of Dave's touch. "Just leave me alone..." He mumbled, looking away.

Dave sighed quietly and nodded slowly, getting up and walking to his seat, which was on the other side of the room. Karkat sighed softly and put his head on his desk, once again not paying attention to anything...

Once lunch finally came, Karkat felt emotionally drained from everything that had happened last night and today, mostly this morning. He went outside as always and sat in his little spot. He pulled his hood over his head and crossed his arms, as if hugging himself and leaned against the wall in the corner, closing his eyes. He almost dosed of before he heard footsteps, followed my and mumbled, "So this is where you've been, huh?"

Jumping slightly, Karkat quickly opened his eyes to the familiar voice and looked up at the owner of said voice before sighing quietly.

"How did you find me Strider...?" He asked quietly, looking down.

"Well I never see you inside so i thought id look out here." Dave said, smiling softly and kneeling down next to Karkat. "Why do you sit out here?"

Karkat look anywhere but the taller male, keeping his eyes closed. "um..." He started.

"Are you lonely...?" Dave asked. "I mean...you seem so away from everyone else...I don't think you really want to be...I dunno why...I can just kind of see that in you, yknow?" Dave said softly, setting a hand of Karkat's shoulder.

Karkat looked up at Dave in shock, surprised that someone actually saw something about him without being told...he never told anyone anything... He continued to look up at Dave before he felt small tears begin to form in his eyes. Dave looked at Karkat with a conceded look, but kept his smile as he pulled Karkat into a quick hug. "You don't have to be alone you know...i've been trying to talk to you since school started..." He mumbled next to Karkat's ear.

Karkat lost it at that point, he quickly wrapped his arms around the other tightly and sobbed into the Striders shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**YAAAAYY, YAAAOOOIII! xD yeah i know...i get way to excited when I'm used to things, like for example. sooo I've never put this out there but i have an instagram (is everyone following this story from IG? hmmm...) anyway my fan page/personal IG is kikikikwi and my role-play/homesmut IG is _strider.x sooo yeah, follow me xD **

**so back to the story. in this chapter Karkat pretty much meets the rest of the beta kids and trolls (but as humans of course) and his bond with Dave will grow a little more and possibly develop feelings in this one? i don't know yet, it depends on how my creative juices flooow~ xD so yup! enjoy! (ps, the characters are just going to have their canon hair color so there isn't any confusion OuO)**

Karkat couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. He was reserved, he wouldn't even do this with his brother, or his dad even, but here he was, crying mercylessly into the Strider's shoulder with his arms wrapped around his neck, and they weren't just tears either, he was full on sobbing, making some quiet noises and gripping the other male, probably tiger than he should have. Dave was probably confused, he only asked a simple question and suddenly got tackled by the smaller male. But he was right. Karkat was lonely, and he would have admitted it to anyone, but the fact that Dave had gotten it so quickly and so eaisily caused him to lose it. He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him softly, hugging him back. He was confused at first, but soon after he up on it and leaned into the warm touch. The two stayed like that for a whole before Karkat had finally calmed down. He didn't want to let go though, half of the reason being because he was comforted, but the other half being because he didn't want the embarrassment of having to explain what had just happened between the two. He hugged and cried into the Strider's shoulder, the guy that he hated just that morning. He sighed quietly and finally let go of Dave, blushing faintly and looking down at the ground. "i...um..." He started, not knowing exactly what to say. "sorry..." He finished simply. He looked up, expecting to see the other smirking down at him. Instead he was a soft smile. He went slightly wide eyed and quickly looked back down to hide his face.

"its really okay, Karkat." Dave finally broke the silence by reassuring him. "if it helped you, them I'm glad it happened." He stated with a soft voice.

Karkat sighed softly and looked back up at Dave. "Thank you..." He said softly, looking over to the side.

Dave smiled and took Karkat's wrist quickly, beginning to drag him off.

"H-hey wait!" Karkat yelled in protest, but not trying to pull back. "Where are we going?!"

Dave simply smiled and kept walking. "I want to introduce you to some people. I think you'll like them...well...some of them at least." He said, pulling him into the school. Dave dragged him into the lunchroom and to a couple of table full of people. A few of them acknowledged them, but the rest seemed to just ignore them and keep eating their lunch. One of the people who acknowledged them stood up and walked up to them...walked up to Dave really, and had a huge, goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Dave!" He said happily, looking over to Karkat aftarwards. "Who's this?" He asked curiously, looking at Karkat with a smile. Dave smiled as well.

"This is Karkat." He answered, looking over to Karkat. "Karkat, this is John." He said, looking back at John once again. "He's pretty much my best friend." He said simply, smiling a bit. John bounce happily, full of energy and look over at Karkat. "Yup!" He said simply before leaning towards Karkat, putting a hand by his mouth. "But between you and me, he can be a huge douch sometimes..." He whispered, but loud enough for Dave to hear.

"Yeah, I kind of got that already..." Karkat mumbled, glancing at Dave.

"Okay, okay, I get it, I'm an asshole. Seriously though, I want to introduce Karkat to everyone. He's new and I'm pretty sure the only person he knows is me." He stated simply to John.

"Oh! Okay, good idea!" John said excitedly. "Do you need help or...?" He asked, looking up at Dave.

"Nah I think I got this. Go finish your lunch now, you dork." He said playfully, to which John giggled and nodded, going back to sit down.

Dave finally let go of Karkat's wrist at that point and smiled up at him. "Okay, so there are like, 15 of us, so pay attention." He said to Karkat, smiling. First he punted to where John was sitting. He was sitting with three girls, one of them with big, round glasses, one with short, black hair and the last was a short blonde. "Besides John, that is Jade, Rose and her girlfriend Kanaya." He told him. "Jade is kind of like John but a LOT more intimidating when she's angry. Rose is sort of quiet but she actually make a lot of jokes and sarcastic remarks. Kanaya's thing is sewing and stuff, she's very crafty. She also likes to help anyone whenever she can, she's like the groups therapist." He said, letting out a short laugh. He then pointed to a girl with short black hair, a really tall guy with crazy black hair, a small, shy looking male and a girl with glasses and long hair. "those guys are Terezi, Gamzee, Tavros and Vriska. Terezi is blind, so you can't really get her attention by movement. Gamzee is...prettly much a high clown and Tavros, the one next to him is his boyfriend. Weird, huh?" He stated. "Vriska kind of just hangs around Tavros and none of us really know why. We thinks its so she can tease him or whatever."

"Uh, Dave?" Karkat interrupted. "As much as I like this conversation, it would be really cool of you just said their names or something..."

"Oh? oh okay, sorry, I was mumbling, wasn't I?" He smiled and just pointed to the rest in order. "That is Equius, Nepeta, Sollux, Eridan, Feferi, and Aradia." He said. looking back at Karkat. "And then theres me, 15 of us in all." He smiled.

"How do you all even get along?" Karkat asked curiously.

"Oh we all don't, she those two over there?" He pointed to Sollux and Eridan. "Those two can't stand each other, but I think they like each other to be honest..." He mumbled quietly. "Also, I don't like Gamzee." He said, glancing over at the tall male. "But were kind of just family, y'know?" He said.

The bell rang soon after that and Karkat sighed softly. "Well okay..." He said quietly, beginning to leave. "I guess i'll...see you later then?" He asked quietly, to which Dave nodded with a smile. Karkat nodded back and walked away, heading to his next class.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's chapter 6…yeeeaaah xD I'm writing this in the school library so I'm super afraid that someone will catch me writing a fanfic xD the life of a writer, right? So in this chapter Karkat will kind of start going all "mushy"…that's not the right word AT ALL but let's go with it, and if you couldn't tell, Dave already likes Karkat, always has…I thought I made if it obvious but if I didn't then…there you go xD I'm going to stop rambling now and write sooo chapter 6…here we go OuO ALSO please review, it will help me a lot! UuU also, sorry if I'm like...uber bad at romance xD and sorry if there are grammar and spelling errors or just errors in general, I have to write these as quick as I can cause yknow...high school is a bitch xD**

Karkat sighed as he walked to his next class. He appreciated the fact that Dave cared enough to introduce him to all of this own friends, but he preferred to be alone. He didn't want to get attached to anyone before he had to leave in a year…that would be too painful. He walked into his next class and sat down in a random seat. He didn't have anywhere specific to sit, his teacher didn't care as long as the class wasn't being to disrespectful. The class went by rather quickly for him, which was unusual.

When he finally got to his 6th period he realized that that one kid he saw at lunch was in there…Eridan? Was his name? They didn't talk at all but they both noticed each other from the Strider's introduction. He kept to himself just like Karkat did, which was fine with the both of them.

Finally 7th. Karkat was a little nervous to see the Strider kid, and he couldn't figure out why. Wait, what? No he wasn't! Why would he be nervous to see that asshole?! He shook it off and walked into his 7th period class. The teacher here didn't mind where they sat either…which was a problem for him because he knew that Dave would come right to him. Karkat took in a deep breath before sitting down in the back corner, hoping that he wouldn't be noticed. That didn't work at all though because just a few minutes later he saw Dave coming right for him. He cursed to himself quietly before forcing a smile to the taller male before he sat down. Not next to him, not if front of him, but on his own desk.

"uh…Dave…?" Karkat asked in confusion, feeling shorter then he actually was due to the Strider sitting on top of his own desk, looking down at him. "What the fuck are you doing…?"

Dave let out a short chuckle as he looked down at him, smiling softly without any sign of smugness…huh…weird… "I just came to talk to you…is that a bad thing?" He asked, his smile fading away some.

"N-No! That's not a bad thing…I was just wondering why you had to sit on my desk…?" He said quietly, looking away to hide his face.

Dave looked down at Karkat in confusion before putting together what Karkat had just said in his mind. "O-Oh! Sorry, I'll move then…" He said, jumping off of the desk and sitting in the free one next to him. "better…?" He asked, turning his whole body in the desk to look at Karkat.

"Yeah, a little bit…" Karkat said quietly, keeping his head turned away. "So did you want something, or…?"

Dave looked at Karkat in confusion. "No not really…I just wanted to sit next to you…is that okay…?" He asked, his usual 'cool kid' act completely gone, which Karkat also thought was really weird./

"Oh…? Yeah that's fine…" Karkat said, finally turning his head to look at Dave. "So I, um…Have a question…" Karkat said, looking up at the taller male. "What happened to the whole 'cool kid' thing? I assumed you kind of always had it…?"

Dave put on a fairly noticeable blush, but nothing too bad. "My what…? Oh! Um…I'm still cool…don't even worry about it…" He stuttered, not thinking Karkat would ever notice his change in behavior since the first day.

Karkat noticed Dave sudden bashfulness, thinking that it was kind of amusing. "Oh, okay 'cool kid'" He said smugly, smirking slightly. "I believe you."

"Really?" Dave said, a little bit of hopefulness in his eyes.

"Nah." Karkat said playfully, joking with the Strider.

"Dave let out a short laugh and smiled at that other. "Oh, okay then." He said, smiling a bit at the smaller male.

"Karkat let out a small, cutesy giggle. He didn't realize how it sounded because he never really laughs, let alone giggles. He blushed slightly and quickly covered his mouth, looking at Dave with wide eyes. "You didn't hear that…" He said embarrassingly, looking away to hide his face once again.

Dave let out a short laugh, looking down at Karkat with a smile. "Oh, I heard it, and I'll never forget it." He said, teasing him a little bit, but not too much.

Karkat felt his face heat up mire, realizing that probably meant that he was blushing a little too much.

"At least don't tell anyone..." He said quietly, trying to calm himself down.

"Oh don't worry, I won't." Dave said, his smugness coming back. "That one is all mine~" He smiled widely, looking towards the front of the class. Karkat jumped and realized that class had already started as soon as he saw Dave turn his head to start paying attention. He stopped taking to Dave for the rest of the period.

"Once the bell rang, Karkat quickly stood up, collecting his things and completely forgetting that Dave was even there until he felt his hand on his shoulder, startling Karkat quite a bit.

"O-Oh! Yes?" He asked, realizing that it was only Dave.

"You walk home, right...?" Dave asked suddenly, looking down at Karkat.

"Um...Yeah...but how did you know that...?" Karkat asked in a confused tone.

"I've just seen you waking before, I'm not stalking you, I swear." Dave let out a short laugh and took his hand off of Karkat's shoulder. "But thats not the point. I wanted to ask if i could maybe...walk you home...? I know that might be weird, but i know that you're along a lot so I thought that it might be nice change, for you I mean." Dave rambled, looking towards Karkat hopefully.

"...sure, why not?"

"what?"

"I said its fine." Karkat said shyly, looking away for and moment before looking back up at Dave. "Its cool...you can walk with me." Karkat wanted to get out of the room as quickly as possible so he grabbed Dave's hand and dragged him out of the room, through the halls and, and outside before he realized that somewhere along the way, Dave had gripped Karkat's hand as well, holding it in his own. His fave when bright red before he quickly threw Dave's hand out of his own./

"What were you doing...?" He asked, looking at Dave slightly wide eyed.

"I thought we were...?" Dave started, but he quickly shut himself up. "You know what? Never mind..." He said quietly. "So lead the way!" He said semi-excitedly, looking towards Karkat with a smile.

"Karkat sighed and nodded, loping back at Dave. "Um...okay then..." He said quietly, beginning to walk, knowing that Dave would follow him. They walked for a few minutes in silence before Dave finally broke the silence.

"Hey, so I was wondering...and you don't have to answer if you don't want to." He started, putting his hand in his jacket pockets and looking down. "But why did you loose it at lunch today? And why did you hang on to me once you did? Im not complaining by any means, but...I just want to know I guess." Dave said quietly, sounding a bit confused.

"Oh, I um..." karkat stuttered, a tight sensation beginning to form in his chest. "I don't know..." he mumbled, looking down, to which Dave noticed.

"N-No! Its okay, really! I was just curious!" Dave said quickly, nudging Karkat playfully. "its cool." He finished.

"Karkat took in a deep breath before looking up. "Thanks..." He said quietly, seeing his house down the block. We're almost at my house..." He said, looking up at Dave. Dave nodded and nudged Karkat again, smiling softly.

"Okay then, i'll see you tomorrow then...?" He asked, looking towards Karkat eagerly. Karkat actually gave a weak smile, looking up at the taller male. "Yeah." He said. beginning to walk away. "Bye..." He said, slight disappointment in his voice. He walked into his house and rejected the lunch made by Kankri and went straight to his room. He went straight to his bed and flopped onto his stomach, his face buried in his pillow. He groaned loudly to himself and hugged the pillow tightly. He couldn't get attached to anyone here...he couldn't! He let out another groan as he realized that he could easily fall for Strider.


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM ON A ROLL HELL YEAH XD SO here's chapter 7 like a day after chapter 6 hellz yeah so uh...this chapters is a bit...woah, soooooo... XD Anyway I hope you like it and please review! OuO **

The rest if the night didn't go by very well. Karkat was mostly fine, other than the fact that he was panicking all night. Why? Because he was getting attached to Strider, a little TOO attached, actually. He didn't want that to happen. He knew that the pain if eventually leaving would be horrible. His brother went through that, and he didn't want that happening to him. He didn't even go down for dinner that night. It might seen like nothing, but this was a big deal to Karkat, and it was pretty painful. He thought about it, probably too much, and feel asleep, just like that: confused and distressed. He didn't dream, but he didn't sleep well. All night he was in sort of a daze, not asleep but not awake as his thoughts troubled him. He woke up from what seemed like the longest night he had even had and realized that he felt sick. This wasn't unusual, it was just like his normal headaches, he got it because if stress but this time it seemed different. It was worse. It wasn't just a simple 'stress sick', this was full on 'painful sick'. Karkat groaned to himself loudly, turning himself over in his bed to face the wall. There was no way in hell that he was going to get up this morning. At least at that moment. He knew that Kankri would just end up coming to get him, but at that moment, he didn't care at all. He ended up falling back asleep for only about a half hour before, as predicted, Kankri came up to see what was wrong. Karkat heard his door open and he groaned to himself, pulling his blankets over his head to cover the light that poured into his room. He then felt the older male sit on his bed.

"Is everything alright, Karkat?" Kankri asked quietly, he knew that Karkat would never act sick or just skip school.

Karkat replied with yet another groan, pulling his blankets down slightly and shaking his head 'no', but he didn't say a word. Kankro sighed and nodded, standing up and walking to the side of Karkat bed.

"Okay then." He said quietly, leaning down to kiss Karkat's forehead softly. "I'll excuse you then." He stated, walking out and closing the door behind him. Karkat sighed quietly and went back to sleep quickly.

He woke up around noon, not feeling any better then he did that morning. He stayed in bed for a little while before he sat up quickly in realization, the action not helping his stomach, or his head for that matter.

"ow..." He mumbled to himself as he reached for his computer. The realization was that he told Dave the day before that he would...see him...tomorrow...fuck! Why should he care at all?! Well...he could at least message the Strider...right? No reason behind it just...being respectful... Karkat grumbled to himself as he opened the chat program given to his before, and wrote a single message.

CG: HEY...SORRY I'M NOT THERE OR...WASNT THERE TODAY DEPEDING ON WHEN YOU READ THIS MESSAGE...I CAUGHT SOMETHING AND GET SICK THIS MORNING...SORRY..

he closed the program once he sent the message, sighing to himself quietly. He spend a good amount of time on his computer, which was probably not the best idea considering that he was in the dark and his headache was worse than usual. After time had basically flown by he put his computer down, wanting to sleep a little more. He was beginning to dose off when he heard the doorbell ring. He grumbled to himself and pulled his blankets over his head again, trying to go back to sleep. **((Random authors note...here comes the cheesiest and most terrible thing you will ever read XD have fun)) **Karkat heard a surprised noise come from down stairs which he assumed was Kankri. Forget about sleeping, what the hell was going on down there? He listened closely, dropping the blanket down slightly so it wasn't coving his ear. He heard Kankri and another voice talk for a little bit. He couldn't tell who exactly it was but if kind of sounded like...of fuck, no! Karkat's eyes widened as he realized who it was. How did Dave find his hous-wait...he practically followed him home yesterday...dammit! Then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and his door opening with Kankri's voice peeking through.

"Karkat, are you awake? There's a boy here who says that you two are friends...?" He said. "Do you want me to send him in...?" He asked, waiting for an answer.

Karkat groaned softly, lifting his head out from under the covers. "y-yeah..." He said quietly, hopping his stutter sounded like a sick one instead of an embarrassed one.

He heard Kankri call Dave up and go back down stairs as he awaited the confrontation. He heard the other male come into his room and close the door behind him, and that's when his heart got stuck in his throat.

"Hey, Karkles?" He heard the others voice.

"y-yeah...?" Karkat responded timidly, ducking his head under the covers once again.

Dave walked over to Karkat's bed, sitting at the side. "Sorry if I'm randomly intruding..." He said quietly, looking at the lump that was Karkat. "I just wanted to see if you were okay." He finished.

Karkat took a deep breath and sat up slowly, looking at Dave with his tired eyes and messy hair due to being in bed all day.

"Of course I'm okay. "He said quietly.

" well...I kind of wanted to see you too..."

"what?"

Karkat stared at Dave for a moment, wondering if he heard what he really just said. "repeat that...?" He asked quietly.

"I just said I wanted to come see you...is that okay...?" Dave asked, blushing but it wasn't visible due to the lights being off, the only light coming from the window in the room.

Karkat blushed deeply. It was probably visible but he didn't care...he could just blame it on the cold or whatever he had caught. "O-oh..."

He said quietly, looking to the side.

He heard Dave sigh afterwards, looking towards him.

" everything okay...?" He asked, noticing that it wasn't just a normal-breath sigh.

Dave took in a deep breath, looking towards Karkat in the eye. "Hey, can I tell you something...?" He asked in an unsure tone.

"s-sure?" Karkat responded, sounding unsure as well.

"oh...okay, so..." Dave started quietly, looking away. "So um...you know how we met on Monday...? And how I wouldn't leave you alone all week? I'm positive you've noticed my 'clingyness'" He stated, taking another deep breath, continuing to ramble. "W-well, um...I have a habit of possibly...liking someone? When I first meet them and I..." Dave continued to mumbled, beginning to toy with the hem of his shirt, his cool act completely gone by now. "and yesterday when you clung to me crying I just kind of...fuck, I don't know how to say this..."

Karkat watched Dave in awe, the king he had no idea what the Strider was talking about when he actually knew exactly what he was doing.

"I just wanted to say that I really like you. "Dave said rather quickly, stumbling over his own words.

Karkat blushed deeply and burried his face in his hands, not saying anything.

" i-im sorry, I-is this too weird? Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have said anything right now, you're sick! I can't believe I would do that!" Dave beat himself up for a moment, holding his temple.

"n-no, it's fine..." Karkat's quite voice came from his hands, his blush still very visible.

"r-really? Because you can say it's not, I will completely understand! " Dave said quickly, mumbling again, scooting closer.

" i-its really okay..." Karkat said again, not knowing what to say and taking his face out of his hands, making eye contact with Dave. He could faintly see Dave's red face which cause his own face to grow even hotter as he looked away from the taller male.

"O-oh...okay..." Dave started, looking down but quickly looking back up. "Hey Karkat...?" He said after waiting for a response.

Karkat quickly turned his head to look at Dave. "y-yea-MNH?!" Karkat let out a loud noise of surprise as the Strider's lips were smashed against his own.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so chapter 8 yaaasss XD it's getting really fluffy a lot faster than I thought it would...okay XD Anyway, I'm a tease so don't expect too much YET...mwahaha...here yah go then! Please review and if you didn't come from instagram you should go follow me...Main: KikiKikwi and rp/homesmut: _strider.x ... Woo! XD okay I let you read now, enjoy!**

There were many emotions going through Karkat's head at that moment.

Shocked, timid, hate, confusion.

Affection.

He wasn't ready for this, but he was. He didn't know how to react but he did, and he almost melted, but he didn't.

He brought his arms up and placed his hands on each of Dave's shoulders, pushing him away quickly out of surprise.

"D-Dave...w-wh...?" He could put together full sentences, he just mumbled.

"w-what?!" He finally said in surprise, wide eyed. He could see Dave looking back at him, but he couldn't see what his eyes were saying due to then being covered by those stupid shades.

"s-sorry, was that not okay?!" Dave asked quickly, his cool still completely gone. He buried his face in his hands quickly. "shit I am so sorry..." He said quietly, not looking up to face Karkat.

Karkat crossed his arms and sighed quietly, looking down at Dave.

"i-its fine, just..." He started talking quietly, almost mumbling. "just...try not to do it again..." He kept his voice quiet, his voice starting to leave him due to his sickness, and the trail of events weren't helping either. "I can't let myself go for you, I..." He started to tear up badly, but he tried to hold it in. He didn't want to cry in front of the Strider again. "I can't get attached..." He finally finished, not wanting to talk due to the physical and emotional pain.

He saw Dave loft his head up out of his hands, looking back up at Karkat.

"what?" He asked quietly. "why? I-if it's okay for me to ask!" He said quickly.

Karkat just shook his head and gestured to his throat to say, "hey! This hurts, don't make me talk."

Dave tilted his head in confusion before he understood what Karkat meant. "O-oh! Okay." He nodded quickly and sat up straight. "so um...do you hate me now...?" He had to ask, looking down slightly to the side.

Karkat shook his head no, also looking down to avoid awkward eye contact. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him! Karkat! Of all people, Dave had to fall for Karkat! The quiet, shy, asshole! Not to mention that he never expected anyone to even like him a little! No. Karkat couldn't hold it in anymore. He slowly began to sob to himself quietly, thinking about everything that had been happening to him. He didn't want to touch Dave. He guessed it would be better to have some comfort but he didn't want to make Dave feel anymore awkward than he already was until...he felt two arms wrap around his waist at once. Needless to say, Karkat was confused, but he wasn't going to complain. He felt better this way, although he'd never admit it. Karkat slowly wrapped his own arms around Dave, hugging him back as he sobbed softly, pulling him close for comfort and just like before, he knew he was going to regret doing this later. Then he felt himself moving downwards sideways. He was confused until he realized that Dave was pulling them down, resting both of their heads in Karkat pillow. Karkat was still crying, but not as much. He pulled the taller male closer, blushing deeply. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, his last thought was hopping that Kankri wouldn't walk in on them like this before he accidentally drifted off to sleep in the Strider's arms.

Karkat woke up a couple of hours later, still on Dave's arms. He opened his eyes slowly to see that Dave had fallen asleep too. He lied there, looking at Dave for a moment before he processed the position they were in. He sat up quickly and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes before he shook Dave. He was surprised that Kankri hadn't come in here to check on them unless...he just didn't say anything...fuck...he hoped not.

He shook Dave a little more before he finally decided to shift a little, but not wake up.

"damn, you're a heavy sleeper..." Karkat thought to himself before giving a small smirk. He pried himself out of Dave's arms and brought his hand up and quickly back down, slapping Dave in the face.

Dave holed awake and put his hand to his cheek.

"dude, what did I do?" He asked tiredly and in confusion.

"you wouldn't wake up." He answered, his voice still sore and going, so he quickly shut his mouth again.

Dave just simply shook his head and sat up next to Karkat. "how long were we out?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

Kakrat held up three fingers to answer with about 3 hours.

"wow..." Dave replied. "sorry I dosed off...I didn't mean too..."

Karkat rolled his eyes and nudged Dave playfully, actually giving a small smile. "but you should probably go home..." He finished, looking up at Dave.

"yeah probably..." Dave said quietly, looking down. "hey Karkat?"

Karkat looked up at Dave, to tell him he was listening.

Dave played with the hem of his old shirt. "so, since tomorrow is Saturday..." He started, looking down at Karkat. "do you want to...hang out or something...?" He asked.

Karkat thought for a moment and shrugged, nodding slightly to say, "sure."

Dave smiled widely. "cool. I'll leave you alone now...I shouldn't stay much longer." He said. "I'll just come by around noon tomorrow, okay? We don't have to stay here, I'll just pick you up."

Karkat nodded and gave Dave a thumbs up.

Dave smiled and nodded back. "okay." He said, getting up. "I'll let myself out, I don't want to make you feel sicker than you already are." He said, looking back at Karkat. "bye." He said softly, smiling.

Karkat smiled and waved at him, saying bye and laying back down once he left.

He covered his face and groaned softly. Shit...he couldn't deny it anymore. He sat in his bed doing nothing for a majority of the night thinking about today's encounter with Dave.


	9. Chapter 9

**So finally, cheaper 9! Uugghhh, I'm sorry for making you guys wait like a whole month ~ any, I have it now, so Woo! I think it's a little longer to...hmm XD this gets really...fluffy, and I'm not used to writing romance or whatever so I was literally embarrassed writing this XD But I did for my readers! Rp IG: .strider.x / main IG: kikikikwi / kik: kikikikwi**

Karkat spent the rest of the night hoping that he wouldn't be sick the next day. The more he thought about it, surprisingly the more excited he got. The funny this was that he wasn't going to freak out this time, probably because he didn't feel too well...he'll probably freak out about spending a whole day with the Strider in the morning. But as of that moment he was going to enjoy not being such a hot head. He didn't even go down stairs to eat dinner that night. One, because he didn't feel well and two...he was afraid that Kankri had come in and seen him while he was...sleep cuddling...Dave...y'know what, fuck staying calm, that was just plain stupid. Karkat flipped over in his bed and burried his face in his pillow...and he thought that he could be calm for the rest of the night...he guessed not. He went to sleep that night thinking about how things could possible go for him the next day.

Karkat woke up the next morning around 10am. He usually woke up earlier than that but he figured the his immune system just needed some rest. Just as he'd hoped, he felt a lot better. Karkat figured that all he needed was just a LOT of sleep. He groaned tiredly and got up out of his bed and shuffled himself to the shower before getting ready for the day.

Karkat spent the rest of the morning messing around on his computer, as expected. He was pretty hungry but he knew Kankri was down stairs and was still paranoid about confronting him. It wasn't until around 12:30 that he saw an old car pull up to his house with Dave as the driver through the window. Karkat quickly perked up and shut his computer before running down the stairs and out the door so Kankri wouldn't have to answer the door. Once he walked up to the car, Dave rolled down the window.

"Damn, Vantas, are you that excited to see me~?" He asked cockily, smirking slightly.

"Fuck off..." Karkat snapped back at him quickly, folding his arms in a slight pout. "I just didn't want you to get out and have my brother answer the door..."

Dave kept his small smirk and shrugged. "Okay, okay. You gonna get in, or what?" He asked quickly.

Karkat nodded and got into the car.

"have you eaten yet?" Dave asked before starting to drive off.

"No, not really..." Karkat said shyly.

Dave nodded. "Good, there's this little diner in town that I want to take you to." He glanced down at Karkat and gave him a soft smile.

Karkat looked up at Dave just as he smiled and quickly turned his head away to look out the window, a small blush begging to fill in his face.

Dave seemed to notice because Karkat heard him give a small laugh. "I'm not scary, y'know." He said, smiling softly.

"Yeah, I know you're not scary..." Karkat replied, keeping his eyes fixed on whatever ran past the car as he looked out the window. Dave let out another laugh before he pulled into the parking lot of a small building. It looked old, but it wasn't beat up. It was actually kind of cute.

"We're here." Dave said, unbecoming his seat belt and smiling down at Karkat. He tuned off the car and hopped out. Karkat quickly followed and shut the door behind him.

Karkat watched Dave smile at him as he walked around the car. Once he did, he took Karkat's hand I'm his own. Karkat almost pulled his hand away, but he couldn't seem to do so as Dave led him inside of the little diner.

Dave brought Karkat to a small booth in the back before finally letting go of his hand and sitting down. Karkat watched save sit before doing himself, sitting down across from him. They only waited for about two minutes before a girl with round glasses practically skipped over to them. ...Jade? Was her name? Karkat remembered her from Dave's little 'introduction session'.

"Hey Dave!" She said happily before smiling over at Karkat. "I see you brought your new friend! Karkat, right?"

Karkat nodded and gave her a shy wave before she turned back to Dave.

"So, you want the usual?" She asked him.

Dave nodded. "Yeah, and whatever he wants to drink." He said, gesturing over to Karkat.

Jade smiled and turned to Karkat.

"Um...I'll just have a cherry soda..."Karkat murmured shyly.

Jade nodded. "You got it!" She said before bouncing away.

Dave smiled over at Karkat, resting his elbows on the table. "Cherry soda, huh?" He asked, letting out a soft chuckle. "That's kinda cute." He finished.

Karkat let a soft blush dust his cheeks. "How is that cute...? I just like it..." He said quietly.

"I dunno, it just is." Dave replied simply.

"But I-" Before Karkat could say anything else Jade came up to their table and set down a huge tray of fries on the table, along with his pick colored soda and Dave's orange colored juice.

"Enjoy yourself's!" Jade said before walking away.

Dave smiled and took a drink of his juice before taking a fry. "Dont be shy." He said with a smile, gesturing towards the fries. "I brought you here for you." He finished.

Karkat nodded and took a few before taking a drink of the cherry flavored soda. "So why are you doing this?" Karkat asked quietly. "You only met me like five days ago and only started talking to me around three..."

Dave sat up straight in his chair. "I don't care how long it's been, I really like you, Karkat. And I won't get to know you better unless we hang out, so why don't you tell be about yourself?" He asked him directly.

Karkat's small blush grew a little darker as he played with the straw in his drink, twirling it around with his finger. "I dunno...I'm honestly not that interesting..." He mumbled out.

Dave gave Karkat a look of disbelief. "I doubt that, just...tell me about your life and family or something."

Karkat sighed and nodded. "Well...I honestly don't know much about my dad because I literally never see him. I don't even know where he works or what his career is..." Karkat said quietly. "So my big brother just kind of looks after me. He's like the mom of the house since mine just disappeared. I don't even know if she's dead or not, my dad won't tell us anything so we don't ask." Karkat shifted in his seat. "Um...I'm 17, which you could probably figure out on your own since we're in the same grade..." He mumbled. "and I like to fuck around on the Internet." He finished. "see? Not that exciting..."

Dave listened closely to Karkat the whole time. He didn't want to ask any potentially triggering questions so he just nodded. "Nah, not that bad. I literally do nothing but lay around. But my bug brother watches after me too, so I guess that's a similarity." He smiled.

Karkat sighed quietly. "Yeah, I guess."

They continued small talk until all of the fries were gone. Dave paid and they left.

"So...you wanna hang out at my place? My Bro is gone so you don't need to worry about anyone being there."

Karkat nodded. "Yeah, sure..." He said quietly.

They didn't say much as Dave drove them to his apartment. Once they arrived Dave once again took Karkat's hand and led him inside and to his room.

"it's a little messy..." Dave said, chuckling quietly. "But it's where I live, y'know?"

Karkat actually gave a small smile and sat down on the side of Dave's bed. "I hear you..."

Dave smiled and sat down close to Karkat, nuzzling him playfully.

Karkat blushed deeply and decided to take a small chance. He leaned against the Strider and rested his head on Dave's shoulder.

"Sorry..." He mumbled quietly. "You looked comfortable..." He said, still laying on Dave shoulder.

Dave chuckled and leaned his head on top of Karkat's. "You wont see me complaining..." He stated softly.

Karkat sighed quietly to himself. He figured now would be a good a time to say anything as ever. "Hey Dave?" He asked quietly.

"Hm? "Dave hummed quietly in question.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you..." He said, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. "Look...I really like you..." He said, blushing deeply, this being the first time he's ever admitted it, even to himself. "But I...I don't-no...can't get attached to anyone because..." Karkat didn't think it would be this hard, but he began to that up again, he voice getting shaky. "My dad...I don't even know what he does but...we live in a new place every year, and it's always for away from the previous place...I-I don't want to feel the pain of...potentially loving someone and then getting ripped away..." He choked out, closing his eyes tightly to prevent any other tears from coming out, but it didn't work.

Dave stayed quiet, Karkat didn't think he knew what to say. Then he finally spoke up. "Well...I think that you should y'know...they anyway? I might be saying this, half because I want a chance, but the other because you should be happy, even if maybe for a year..." He said quietly, his voice quivering slightly.

Karkat didn't like to hear his voice like that... "O-oh..." He mumbled quietly. "I-I guess so..." He was still crying, and by the time Dave lifted his head up by the chin, smiling at him, he completely lost it for the third time. But he didn't care this time.

He suddenly felt the familiar sensation of a soft warmth being pressing against his lips. He opened his eyes in shock for a moment before he closed them again, deciding to melt this time. He didn't care if the outcome this time, he just wrapped his arms around the Strider's neck quickly and melted completely, molding his lips with Dave's.

It was at that moment that he finally realized it, and he want afraid to admit it this time: he was in love with Dave.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay! I've got the next chapter XD this one does have...stuff in it...possibly rated M O3O anyway, I don't have much to say, so please review and enjoy! UuU (****P. S, this hints at CronKri, which may or may not happen in the future XD) **

It was different this time. Yeah, Karkat was still extremely shy, but he felt different. This time it was more...passionate, filled with love, so to say. He definitely wasn't going to push Dave away this time, because he wanted it to happen.

Karkat wanted to be closer, even, feeling that even the couple of inches between them was far too much. This thought caused him to pull the Strider. To the point where their chests were pressed together. He held on to Dave as if he would leave him, and he didn't want it to stop, at least not yet.

Karkat slowly began to feel himself fall onto his back, still clinging onto Dave as he pushed him down gently and fuck, it happened. Dave pushed his hips against Karkat and he let out a whimper into the kiss, causing him to blush deeply and pausing for a brief moment. It was completely out of his control. He quickly got over it, though and his arms moved up to grip the blondes hair softly, running his fingers through the locks as he felt the Strider's tounge run along his lip. Karkat hesitantly parted his lips and felt Dave's tounge move in to invade his mouth. Karkat blushed deeply as he let out a breathy noise, beginning to suck on Dave tounge softly.

Dave started to grind his hips down into Karkat as he let out a soft gasp, causing the kiss to break and his eyes to shoot open. This didn't stop Dave as he leaned downward to kiss Karkat's neck softly, making Karkat actually moan softly. It wasn't a soft whimper or a breathy noise coming out of his mouth. It was an actual soft moan, and he could feel the Strider's lips smirk against his skin as he felt him begin to suck gently. Karkat let out a soft whimper and placed his hands on Dave's shoulders.

"You're so cute~" Dave mumbled against Karkat's neck, pushing his hips forward again.

"S-Shut up..." Karkat breathed out, letting out another soft moan at the friction.

Dave let out a soft chuckle and moved one of his hands down to palm at Karkat through his jeans.

Karkat blushed deeper if all possible and moaned louder, arching his back into the touch. "D-Dave~" He mumbled out, closing his eyes tightly.

Dave's smirked and pushed his hand forward a little harder, earning himself a whimpery moan until.

His phone ring.

Fuck.

Karkat snapped out of his daze and opened his eyes, noticing that Dave had stopped as well.

"I thought you didn't have a phone..."Dave said quietly, looking down at the smaller male.

Karkat let out a nervous laugh. "uh, yeah...I do..." He mumbled. "When you asked for my number before, I kinda thought you were a creep...sorry..." He said, turning his head to the side to hide his embarrassment. "um...can I answer it...?"

Dave nodded and sat up, getting off of Karkat. "uh, yeah, sure..." He said quietly.

Karkat sat up and pulled out his phone, looking at the contact...Kankri...

"Dammit..." He mumbled to himself before answering his phone. "H-hello...?" He answered quietly. He had totally forgotten to leave a note or tell Kankri where he was going.

"Where are you?!" Karkat heard Kankri yell on the other side. "I went up to your room to wake you up and you were nowhere to be seen! If you wouldn't have answered your phone I would have called the police!"

Karkat had never heard Kankri sound that angry, it kind of freaked him out. "S-sorry.." He mumbled into the phone. "I'm at...a friend's." He finished.

There was a short pause at the other end of the line.

"...A friend's house...? He heard Kankri say in surprise. "You are at a friend's house...?"

"Uh, yeah. D-do you remember Dave?" Karkat replied, looking over at Dave.

"You mean the boy you were holding in your sleep?" Kankri stated quickly. So he did know...

"Fuck, you sa-?! I mean...y-yeah, that kid..."

Karkat heard a sigh.

"First of all, watch your language." He heard Kankri say, which wasn't a surprise in the least. "Second, yes. I did. But I wasn't going to wake you. You need to bond with people, and I'm not going to lie, I did it too."

Karkat snickered quietly. "You got intimate with him?!" He asked in surprise.

"Yes, very."

"What do you mea-"

"Nothing, Karkat." Kankri interrupted quickly, obviously flustered. "Just...make sure you tell me where you are going next time, please. I was worried."

Karkat nodded to himself. "Yeah, I meant to, I just forgot..."

"Okay. Have fun then, and please be home by seven at least. For dinner."

"Promise." Karkat replied, smiling to himself.

"Good, see you then." Kankri said.

"Mkay, bye." Karkat hung up before placing his phone in his pocket, looking up at Dave who was currently toying with the hem of his shirt.

"Sorry...my brother..." Karkat said quietly.

Dave looked up. "No, it's totally fine..." He said, looking at Karkat.

"So, um...since you know I have a phone now and I don't think you're a creep...do you want my number? "Karkat asked, trying to avoid any possible awkward silence.

" Oh!" Dave perked up. "Yeah, definitely!" He said, his smile starting to come back.

Karkat nodded. "Alright." He said as Dave handed him his phone. Karkat put his number in there by his name and gave it back.

Dave smiled at his phone and happily gave Karkat a quick peck on the lips.

Karkat blushed deeply and kept his gaze on Dave.

He must have looked upset or something because Dave jumped up quickly. "O-oh, sorry, was that okay?" He asked.

"y-yeah, it's fine..."Karkat started, blushing heavily. "I...I really like you..." He said in almost a whisper.

"R-really...?" Dave asked, his eyes going wide for a moment.

"Y-yeah, I do..." Karkat mumbled, his face bright red.

Dave smiled widely and quickly grabbed Karkat's hands, holding them up to his chest. "So...will you go out with me?" He asked quickly, a look of hope in his eyes.

Karkat wasn't expecting a question like that. He blushed deeper if all possible, and he couldn't even bury his face in his hands because Dave was holding them tightly. He looked at Dave for a moment before he closed his eyes tightly, nodding quickly and not saying anything.

He heard Dave chuckle quietly and quickly kiss Karkat's lips again. "Sweet!" He said happily.

Karkat opened his eyes and watched Dave, he wasn't really keeping his cool kid act strong but at that moment it was kind of cute...in his opinion...

Karkat let himself smile at Dave. "You're such dork." He said happily, leaning on to kiss Dave's cheek, his blush still very visible.

He glanced over at Dave's digital clock sitting on his nightstand. It read 6:30. Damn... Karkat sighed quietly to himself and looked at Dave. "So um, I have to be home by seven..." He said quietly. "C-can you give me a ride...?"

Dave turned to look at the clock as well before turning back to Karkat. "oh, yeah, definitely." He said, smiling softly and taking his hand. "c'mon."

Dave led Karkat outside to his car and got in, Karkat quickly followed.

The car ride back wasn't too awkward, but they didn't say much.

Once Dave had pulled up to Karkat's house he hesitated for a moment before leaning over to kiss Karkat cheek softly. "Night..." He said quietly.

Karkat let out a small laugh and took a daring leap, turning his head to kiss Dave's lips softly before pulling back after a moment, blushing deeply. "G'night." He said softly before getting out, starting to walk towards his house.

"Hey, Karkles! "He heard Dave yell out through the open window.

Karkat quickly turned around to see what Dave wanted.

"I Love you..." Dave said quietly.

Karkat blushed deeper and nodded. "Love you too..." He said softly before going into the house.


End file.
